


Strip Blackjack With The Sinners

by Sustrai



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All aboard the sin train toot toot dweebs, Don't take any of this seriously, F/F, F/M, I take everything back this isnt even semi-crack anymore, Its full sin and full crack, Junko is a bitter, M/M, Old Man, Probably kinda OOC oops, Semi-Crack FIc, Strip blackjack, Stripping games, They/Them Chihiro because I ain't starting no gender wars, This is so stupid jesus, grumpy grumpy, it gets more and more stupid each time, salty angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sustrai/pseuds/Sustrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stripping game, Junko decides, will be a very effective way to spread total despair. Or at least, cause embarrassment. </p><p>In which your favorite sinners play strip blackjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! There’s gonna be some long notes at the start here-- please read ‘em, and then you can get to the fun part.
> 
> All the teams are tagged as ships/pairings in the tags. But: these pairings will mostly just be implied. Sayaka and Leon are in an established relationship, and Fukuwa’s gonna be pining for Byakuya-sama, but just about everything else is gonna be vague and/or friendshippy kinda stuff. (But if you know me, you know how much I adore komahina so that’ll probably happen--)  
> Maybe the ratings and shipping element of the fic will develop and increase as these sinners get more and more nude, who knows. But I don’t really intend for this to be an overly shippy fic.
> 
> Game Rules:  
> Junko is going to give these a quick explanation, but I, your benevolent author, have decided to lay them out here. Mostly for my own reference, but it might make things easier for you to understand.
> 
> Blackjack- basic rules and summary.  
> Basically, the player in blackjack will try to get their cards to reach 21. They start with two cards, and they can either just sit on what they’ve got, or add a new card until they’re satisfied. If they go over 21, it’s a bust. Whoever gets 21 or the closest wins.  
> A joker can be used as any value up to eleven, and an ace can be used as either the value of one or eleven.  
> And all royalty is the value of ten.
> 
> Strip blackjack rules- (I don’t think strip blackjack is actually a game, buuuuut I don’t know the rules of poker. So! Blackjack it is.)  
> The players will be assembled into teams of two, and they’ll both receive a card each rotation. After deliberating, they can either decide to take another card or sit on what they’ve got.  
> If a team gets a bust, they have to pick one member from the pair to strip.  
> The winning team(s) is allowed to pick another pair to victimize. That unlucky pair will either chose one of their teammates to take off an item of clothing, or accept a dare for the both team members.

~*~

The clatter of high heels across a wooden floor alerts the assembled that the game is about to begin.

“Sit the fuck down kids, we’re playing strip blackjack.”

“J-Junko? I- I’m very sorry! But, I thought… people played strip poker, n-not blackjack…?”

“Nah, you just don’t know because you don’t have a life!”

Junko Enoshima flicks one hand towards the storage cupboard, signaling for everyone to pick out their chairs and gather in a loose circle. The same ritual every week, but a new game this rotation.

A stripping game, Junko decides, will be a very effective way to spread total despair. Or at least, cause embarrassment. 

A circle is made, and Junko stands in the middle, feeling all eyes on her. “Yeah, so we’re playing strip blackjack. It’s pretty easy; even you guys can figure it out! Anyone here who doesn’t know how to play blackjack?”

Chihiro raises one hand uncertainly, Mikan soon after. Chiaki looks thoughtful for a moment before deciding to raise hers too.

“It’s simple as pie. Jeez. Pretty much, you just gotta make your cards total twenty-one. If you go over, it’s a bust and you suck. If you bust, you gotta strip. If you get twenty-one or the closest number to that, you win, and you get to pick on your friends! You and your teammate are gonna pick another team to strip! And, when you’ve got no more clothes, you lose.”

“Teammates?” is muttered questioningly by some.

“Yeah! You’re gonna be in teams of two. I don’t have enough cards for you all to play alone.”

The muttering picks back up again and people are already starting to form themselves into pairs. Junko tells them to shuffle their chairs so that they’re sitting next to their partner.

She loves the looks on the faces of those who don’t get a partner as quickly as the rest. It’s almost… almost beautiful despair.

Some of the pairings are quite predictable- Mondo and Ishimaru immediately band together, and Sayaka and Leon were already seated next to each other.

And then, there are the other pairs. Chihiro’s gaze is fixed to the ground and they’ve got their hands clenched on the hemline of their skirt. Teruteru sits next to them, running his hands through his hair, feigning nonchalance.  
Hiyoko must have decided she’d rather be with someone she doesn’t like then someone who doesn’t like her, because she’s seated next to Mikan. Neither look too happy with the pairing.  
And Souda and Gundham are trying so hard to avoid looking at each other that Junko finds it comical.

“Everyone’s got a pair? Great! I’ll send your cards around~!” Junko says, tone tinged with mirth.

She’s gonna have a great time, she can tell.

~*~

Cards:

Chihiro and Teruteru: Four of hearts, eight of spades.  
Total of twelve.

Mondo and Ishimaru: Nine of spades, eight of clubs.  
Total of seventeen.

Sayaka and Leon: Ace of hearts, two of clubs.  
Ace used as an eleven.  
Total of thirteen.

Fukawa and Togami: A joker, two of spades.  
Joker used as an eleven.  
Total of thirteen.

Hiyoko and Mikan: Five of diamonds, nine of diamonds.  
Total of fourteen.

Komaeda and Hinata: Ace of clubs and nine of hearts.  
Ace used as an eleven.  
Total of twenty.

Chiaki and Celeste: Three of diamonds, four of clubs.  
Total of seven.

Ibuki and Fuyuhiko: Six of hearts, seven of hearts.  
Total of thirteen.

Souda and Gundham: Five of spades, eight of hearts.  
Total of thirteen.

~*~

Junko watches their faces as they total their values, and she realizes just how great an idea this game is.

Mondo and Ishimaru are arguing quietly to themselves, but everyone else seems satisfied and unanimous in their decisions.

Komaeda smugly tells the group that he and Hinata are going to sit.

Junko doesn’t say anything for a moment, taking in everyone around her. Chiaki is blank, but Celeste’s eyes are narrowed and she exudes an aura of frustration.

“So, who wants another card?” Junko asks.

“Us.” Mondo hisses through gritted teeth, sending a filthy glare to Ishimaru. Junko loves it.

“Nah-uh! Ibuki’s gonna play this one safe! We’re sittin’!” Ibuki sings out, and her partner Fuyuhiko doesn’t seem to have a problem with it.

All the other groups ask for a new card.

~*~

Cards:

Chihiro and Teruteru: Six of clubs.  
Total of eighteen.

Mondo and Ishimaru: Three of hearts.  
Total of twenty.

Sayaka and Leon: King of diamonds.  
Bust.

Fukawa and Togami: Four of spades.  
Total of seventeen.

Hiyoko and Mikan: Queen of spades.  
Bust.

Chiaki and Celeste: Ace of diamonds.  
Total of eighteen.

Souda and Gundham: Six of diamonds.  
Total of nineteen.

~*~

Leon curses loudly, and Mikan looks like she could cry at any moment.  
(Though that, Junko remembers, isn’t too odd.)

She realizes that these teams must of hit bust, and her heart is filled with joy.

Sayaka and Leon, and Mikan and Hiyoko have both been given a bust. Junko gleefully reminds them that one of them will need to strip off an item.

Sayaka stares at Leon, gaze hard and unblinking, until he takes off his jacket.  
“Oh, Leon! Thank you!” She says gratefully once his jacket is on the floor.

Junko redirects her attention to Hiyoko and Mikan.

“Well, I’m not doing it, shitty bitch.”

Mikan unwraps the bandage on her arm without protest.

“Alright! Does anyone else want another card?”

No-one does.

“Time to reveal then! Yay!”

Everyone flips their cards to display. Two teams have reached twenty.

“Oh, how wonderful. Now! You winning teams get to pick another team to be your victims!”

Mondo and Ishimaru choose Chiaki and Celeste.

Komaeda and Hinata choose Souda and Gundham.

Souda lets out a long, whining string of words that seems like he’s questioning why ‘a bro like Hinata would pick on him’. Everyone else is silent.

Celeste takes off her shoes, shrugging daintily to Chiaki. Gundham slides his coat off.

No-one looks awfully embarrassed yet, but Junko knows that she can wait. And she knows that soon—soon, there will be tears and blushing and probably some teenage arousal.  
She’s excited.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back, this time with slightly more sin. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I honestly wasn’t expecting this to get so much attention—  
> It was something dumb I wrote on a whim and published when I was half asleep. But thanks for all the comments and kudos! I appreciate all of them, and thanks for waiting so patiently! ^^  
> I’ve been too busy learning the dance to What The Hell, and occasionally studying to write. Well I mean, mostly studying, but dancing in the spare time.
> 
> Also fun drinking game: Every time it becomes obvious I’m not even trying to write good shit anymore, take a sip. Go home completely wrecked.

~*~

“So, can we, like, leave the game?”

“Only if you want to face the walk of shame, Hiyoko!”

“Huh? We just walk away? That’s all?”

Junko throws back her head and clutches her sides, exaggerating her laughter. “Lord, no! It isn’t that easy!”

All eyes are on her, and that is just how she likes it. She stomps her foot and bends over, shaking with laughter again.

“If you wanna quit, you still gotta strip. But—you gotta go back to your room without your clothes, and you won’t be invited back to another game night!”

Everyone wonders if she realizes that they don’t even like her game nights most of the time.  
But it still seems like no-one is up for that, so they continue to the next round.

 

~*~

Cards:

Chihiro and Teruteru: Four of hearts, seven of diamonds.  
Total of eleven.

Mondo and Ishimaru: Nine of spades, eight of spades.  
Total of seventeen.

Sayaka and Leon: Ace of clubs, six of hearts.  
Ace used as an eleven.  
Total of seventeen.

Fukawa and Togami: Three of spades, five of diamonds.  
Total of eight.

Hiyoko and Mikan: Nine of hearts, two of spades.  
Total of eleven.

Komaeda and Hinata: King of clubs, ace of hearts.  
Ace used as an eleven.  
Total of twenty-one.

Chiaki and Celeste: Two of diamonds, Queen of hearts.  
Total of twelve.

Ibuki and Fuyuhiko: Eight of clubs, eight of diamonds.  
Total of sixteen.

Souda and Gundham: Three of spades, Jack of diamonds.  
Total of thirteen.

 

~*~

 

Junko thinks she can hear Komaeda say “Oh look, Hinata and I have won.”   
But mostly she can just hear Celeste screeching at Chiaki.

“This is your fault! You’re dragging me down!”

“Huh? This isn’t a gambling game though…?”

Celeste picks herself up and storms out of hall.   
“What are you? Fuckin’ Satan?” Junko screams after her.  
“No, but I’m fucking Satan in my spare time!” is the snooty reply.

There’s a long moment of quiet. Chiaki picks up her bag and leaves too, with a small wave as she goes.

The silence stretches on.  
Komaeda raises a hand cautiously. “Um, Hinata and I reached twenty-one.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just pick your victims before I cut a bitch.”

They whisper a debate to each other before settling on Mondo and Ishimaru. Mondo narrows his eyes. “We’ll take a dare.”

“Hm…um. What do you think, Hinata?”

“Man, I don’t care.”

“I—uh? One of you…can sit on the other’s lap? Is that a dare?”

“What were you, homeschooled? What kinda dumbass doesn’t know what a dare is? Didn’t your parents teach you anything?” Junko cuts in sharply.

“My parents are dead.” Hinata pats Komaeda’s shoulder comfortingly while the other boy has war flashbacks.   
“Yeah, we’ll just go with that one.” He says.

Ishimaru shuffles onto his partner’s lap, flushing red. “B-bro! Your thing is poking into me!”  
The group snickers.  
“I- I mean! Your hair thing! Is poking into! Me!!”

“…It’s called a fuckin’ pompadour, bro.”

“And I call it fucking ugly! Onto the next round!” Junko sings out. “Who wants a new card?”

~*~

Cards:

Chihiro and Teruteru: Four of hearts.  
Total of fifteen.

Fukawa and Togami: Ace of diamonds.  
Ace used as an eleven.  
Total of nineteen.

Ibuki and Fuyuhiko: King of Clubs  
Bust.

Souda and Gundham: Jack of Hearts  
Bust

 

~*~

“Awwwww! Ibuki’s hella busted!”

“As are we, rambunctious minx.”

Chihiro shrugs their shoulders daintily. Their cinnamon roll powers must be saving them from sinning or something.

“Hmph. I have better things to be doing. Like running a thriving business.”  
Togami adjusts his glasses before standing and striding out. Surprisingly, he isn’t stopped.   
Fukawa scuttles after him. 

“Whatever. Just strip, you losers.”

Fuyuhiko takes off his suit jacket, and Gundham takes off his scarf.  
Junko notes with a sly grin that Gundham appears marginally flustered, and that Ishimaru is still bright red. 

“Perfect. Now, let’s move on!”

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I used to RP as Celeste and I purposely made her OOC here, I sweaaaar. Also the ‘fucking Satan’ thing is kudos to and copyrighted by Nin thanks bab, I stole it forgive me.  
> I swear everyone is purposely a little OOC it’s because this is a crack fic that I write when I have no muse for anything serious and don’t wanna study.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is so stupid why is it getting attention this isn’t even serious this is so bad  
> I appreciate all the comments and kudos tho. <3

“Oi, fluffy’s cheatin’ ain’t he?” Mondo stands and points accusingly.

“Oh, me? I would never.”

“Then how the fu-“

Hinata widens his eyes. “Hoe don’t do it,”

“How’s he doin’ that?”

“Oh my god.”

Junko grins with amusement and watches Komaeda spread his arms. “My luck,” he begins reverently as he casts his gaze towards the sky. “You see, my luck is absurd…dangerous, too. It gyrates between good and bad, both blessing and cursing me in an endless and unrelenting cycle…”

“Shut up Komaeda.” Hinata clamps a hand over the other boy’s mouth.

“So anyway!” Junko yells over the top of a shrieked ‘don’t lick my hand!’. “Next round of cards are coming out, losers.”

 

~*~  
Cards:

Chihiro and Teruteru: Seven of clubs and a nine of hearts.  
Total of sixteen.

Mondo and Ishimaru: King of spades and three of clubs.  
Total of thirteen.

Sayaka and Leon: Four of hearts and two of diamonds.  
Total of six.

Hiyoko and Mikan: Seven of diamonds and six of spades.  
Total of thirteen.

Komaeda and Hinata: Ace of hearts and three of diamonds.  
Ace used as an eleven  
Total of fourteen.

Ibuki and Fuyuhiko: Nine of spades and Ace of clubs.  
Ace used as an eleven.  
Total of twenty.

Souda and Gundham: Two of hearts and a nine of diamonds.  
Total of eleven.

~*~

“Aw, heck yeck! Ibuki’s totally in the lead!” She punches the air victoriously, and Fuyuhiko looks reasonably smug.

No-one else looks particularly satisfied with the round, but neither is anyone upset by it.  
Damn it. That isn’t good enough.

“Fine, who wants another damn card?”

Out of spite, she roughly throws her cards at the pairs who raise hands.

 

~*~  
Cards:

Mondo and Ishimaru: Eight of spades  
Total of twenty-one.

Sayaka and Leon: Queen of diamonds  
Total of sixteen

Hiyoko and Mikan: Four of clubs  
Total of seventeen

Souda and Gundham: Seven of hearts  
Total of eighteen.

~*~

 

“Them! We pick them!” Mondo roars before Junko can say anything.

“…Um, first of all. Nobody busted. What the hell.” Junko says, eyes glinting. “Because I’m mad, all of you have to strip.”  
Nobody moves, so she shouts at them again to strip before she pops a cap in someone.

Fuyuhiko is the first to do it, taking his hat off. Everyone follows after.  
Gundam slides off a bandage from his arm, and several teams opt to kick off a pair of shoes between them.  
It’s still awfully boring until Teruteru shimmies out of his apron to reveal he wears tight, tight glimmering leather booty shorts underneath.   
Chihiro squeaks and covers their eyes.  
There’s a stunned silence as the group stare at his shorts.

“They say mama on the butt. Anyone wanna see?” He winks while striking a sexy pose.

“Only if you’re paying for the resulting therapy sessions.” Junko gasps out, beginning to shriek with laughter.  
There are a few awkward giggles from the rest of the group.

“Well, the offer’s always open.” He says suggestively.

He has…rather shapely thighs. Curvaceous. The body of a pole dancer.  
Perhaps that’s why he has ‘mama’ shorts?  
Who knows what people are into these days.

Mondo eventually saves everyone from their own thoughts by breaking the silence. “Bro and I pick the luck-fucker.”

Komaeda nods in acknowledgement, not questioning the nickname. “Hinata, shall we strip or take a dare?”

“I’ll just strip.” Hinata takes off his tie immediately.

“Booooring,” Junko yawns. “Why isn’t anyone crying yet? And why aren’t you all getting horny? You’re teenagers, for fucks sake.”

“I’m always horn-“

“Shut the fuck up, Hanamura. Nobody asked you.”

Next round. Next round will be better, Junko hopes.  
She has a plan, after all.

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story development whats that  
> Why develop the story when you can have Teruhoney in booty shorts am I right.  
> Someone please draw that for me and then I can die happy
> 
> im going to hell for writing this aren't i


	4. Round Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets worse every chapter why are you still readin it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bbys  
> I’m back <3
> 
> I hoped you all missed this sin because I’ve got a nice healthy dose for ya.
> 
> Junko gets more and more bitter every round and she’s my way of letting out all o’ my inner grumpy old man.

“Alright, you losers. Time to up the stakes.” Junko announces to the group.  
The aura of the room becomes more guarded; breathing hushed in anticipation of whatever new aspect is about to come into play.

“Seeing as you all fuckin’ suck at this game,” Junko starts, “I want to instate a new rule.”  
She pauses for emphasis and drama.  
“If your team hits bust, both of you are taking off an item of clothing each. And, if your team has the lowest score, one of you has to strip.”

“B-but, that’s…that’s not f-fair…!” Mikan protests, the rest of the room giving mumbled consent and agreement.

“You know what else isn’t fair? That I have to look at your nasty, ratty hair every day. Ever heard of conditioner?” 

Mikan begins to sob quietly.

“Seeing as we don’t have any protests, we’ll start that rule from this round onwards.” 

She tries to restrain the skip that enters her step as she hands the cards around.

 

~*~  
Cards:

Chihiro and Teruteru: Six of spades and a nine of spades.  
Total of fifteen.

Mondo and Ishimaru: Seven of hearts and a three of clubs.  
Total of ten.

Sayaka and Leon: Queen of diamonds and a King of hearts.  
Total of twenty.

Hiyoko and Mikan: Joker and an eight of diamonds.  
Joker used as an eleven.  
Total of nineteen.

Komaeda and Hinata: Ace of spades and a nine of clubs.  
Ace used as an eleven.  
Total of twenty.

Ibuki and Fuyuhiko: Jack of clubs and a six of diamonds.  
Total of sixteen.

Souda and Gundham: Eight of hearts and a three of hearts.  
Total of eleven.

 

~*~

Fuck.

Almost everyone looks far too happy with this development.

“Hinata and I will—“

“Fuckin’ sit? Gotcha, cocksluts. Go sit on a dick, more like.”

“Um, we’ll sit on our cards, actually.” Marshmallow boy mumbles, flushing.  
There’s a moment of quiet before Sayaka announces she and Leon will be sitting too.

“Ugh, who wants a new card then?”

 

~*~  
Cards:

Chihiro and Teruteru: Queen of spades.  
Bust.

Mondo and Ishimaru:. Four of diamonds.  
Total of fourteen.

Ibuki and Fuyuhiko: Ace of hearts  
Ace used as a one.  
Total of seventeen.

Souda and Gundham: Jack of diamonds.  
Total of twenty-one.

~*~

 

The group cast glances of confusion among themselves, trying to calculate the next part of the process.

“A’ight, who got the lowest?”

Ishimaru raises an arm sheepishly. “Bro and I, perhaps. We received fourteen.”

“Ah, and…we busted.” Chihiro admits, biting their lip and wincing.

“You know what to do, then!” Junko sings out gleefully. 

The teams mutter among themselves and the losing partners discuss who is going to take the brunt of the punishment.

Chihiro and Teruteru both slide their shoes off, the latter shrugging carelessly. Ishimaru tugs his socks off.

“What the heck is with you nerds and your modesty? Why aren’t you losing anything interesting?” Junko wails to herself. “Next! Who won?”

“I think it was us, dude.” Souda says. “Uh, we pick… Hinata. Cuz’ he wasn’t a bro.”

Gundham removes his handy dandy thesaurus and consults it before speaking. “Hinata! Shall you… denude yourself? Or, accept a provocation?!” 

“Hinata, maybe we should take a dare?” Komaeda offers.

“Nope. Take off your jacket.”

“…I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Just do it.”

“Can’t, sorry.” The white haired boy shrugs.

Hinata makes a disgruntled noise but gives in, taking off his socks too.

“So! Boring!” Junko exclaims impatiently. “Into the next round, you useless geeks.”

 

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no but like  
> im actually a serious writer I swear
> 
> please believe me
> 
>  
> 
> actually I have a separate word doc where I keep track of what everyone is wearing so i don’t write them taking off the same thing twice or whatever,
> 
> and i have ko listed as wearing:   
> hope, just hope  
> and hina as wearing:  
> the souls of small children hes made cry
> 
>  
> 
> i think that displays how serious i am and how seriously u can take this


	5. What in hte fuckie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gomeN

This is coming back soon I'm so sorry!! I'm an awful awful author holy heck. Hopefully it won't be another year before I post wtf

Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me.
> 
> There is more sin to come yet, and I'm too young and cute to die.


End file.
